1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the oxidisation of a hydrocarbon gas. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for the oxidation of a hydrocarbon gas to generate carbon dioxide and heat.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrocarbon gases, such as LPG (liquefied petroleum gas) have been used in many applications for the generation of heat. For example, LPG has been used as a fuel for cooking, hot water appliances, heating appliances, heating the boiler of an absorption fridge, as well as a myriad of other applications. The hydrocarbon gas is generally supplied from a pressurised cylinder such as a gas bottle or the like. In order for the compressed gas to be delivered to the appliance for use as a fuel, the pressurised gas is feed through a regulator to both reduce and control the pressure of the gas being fed to the appliance. The appliances use a continuous flow of fuel at a reduced and controlled pressure for combustion. A continuous burning flame is used for the combustion of the fuel and produces carbon dioxide.
Many insects, such as mosquitoes detect carbon dioxide and use the detected carbon dioxide to locate a warm blooded mammal. Generally mammals do not expel carbon dioxide in a continuous manner but in a periodic manner through the process of breathing. The generation of carbon dioxide to attract insects such as female mosquitoes is known. However, processes used for the generation for carbon dioxide for attracting such insects have been limited to the continuous generation of carbon dioxide. This is because of the need for the reliable combustion of the hydrocarbon gas and the technical complexities involved in the regular and frequent periodic combustion of a hydrocarbon gas. The need to periodically ignite and extinguish the hydrocarbon gas generally renders such a process uneconomic and technically unfeasible at any realistic cost.
Similarly, in many applications where a hydrocarbon gas is used as a fuel for combustion, it is necessary to either continuously combust the hydrocarbon gas or to operate a pilot light continuously in order that the fuel can be ignited on demand. Such uses generally result in an excess of hydrocarbon fuel being consumed or provide an increased safety risk due to the continuous presence of a flame.